The present invention relates to a glass run which is fit on a door sash or a door frame of an automobile and guides a door glass lifting or lowering.
As shown in FIGS. 6 and 7, an ordinary glass run 5 for guiding a door glass 3 lifting or lowering into a ditch part 4 has been fit on a door sash 2 of an automobile door 1. FIG. 7 is a I-I line enlarged cross section of FIG. 6.
The glass run 5 has a cross-section roughly U-shape having the ditch part 4 formed therein, which comprises two side walls, an outer-cabin side wall 6 and an inner-cabin side wall 7, and a connecting wall 8 which connects the outer-cabin side wall 6 and the inner-cabin side wall 7. The outer-cabin side wall 6 has an outer lip 9 formed on an inner-cabin side as an inner surface thereof, which extends toward a connecting wall 8 side. In the same way, the inner-cabin side wall 7 has an inner lip 10 formed on an outer-cabin side as an inner surface thereof, which extends toward the connecting wall 8 side. The outer lip 9 and the inner lip 10 are installed in such a manner as to fasten the door glass 3 and are slidably brought into contact with a surface of the door glass 3.
The connecting wall 8 has a lip 15 formed on an inner surface on the inner-cabin side thereof, which slants toward the outer-cabin side wall 6.
According to the above-structured glass run 5, when the door glass 3 lifts as shown in FIG. 8, an end 3a of the door glass 3 presses the lip 15 against the inner surface of the connecting wall 8 so that an outer surface of the connecting wall 8 collides with the door sash 2 and comes to a stop for the effect of stress from the pressure.
Jarring bash sound as impact sound generated in such a circumstance has given rise to demands on reduction of bumping sound at the time of fully closing the door glass 3.
In this connection, there has been proposed a glass run 5 shown in FIG. 9 where two projections 11 and 12, formed on an outer-surface side of the connecting wall 8 of the glass run 5 have soft sponge 20 or a cushion provided therebetween or sealant filled therebetween in order to reduce the bumping sound at the time of fully closing the door glass 3. Such a structure is disclosed, for example, in the Japanese unexamined Patent Publications No. 2008-155697 and 2006-281833.
In addition, there has been proposed a glass run 5 shown in FIG. 10 where an elastically deformed part comprising a plurality of convexes 13 and a plurality of concaves 14 is provided on the outer surface of the connecting wall 8 of the glass run 5 so that the elastically deformed part abuts the door sash 2 at the time of fully closing the door glass 3 and the plurality of convexes 13 are crushed while the plurality of concaves 14 are filled up. Such a structure is disclosed, for example, in the Japanese unexamined Utility Model Publication No. H04-84026.
The glass run 5 shown in FIG. 10 does not have the lip 15 formed on the inner surface on the inner-cabin side of the connecting wall 8.
The structures absorb impact at the time of fully closing the door glass 3 and reduce the generated impact sound to some extent, not sufficiently.
Especially, according to the glass run 5 shown in FIG. 10, when the end 3a of the door glass 3 abuts the inner surface on the inner-cabin side of the connecting wall 8, the convexes 13 provided on the outer surface of the connecting wall 8 elastically deform for the effect of stress from abutment. Such a structure enlarges a contact area of the connecting wall 8 with the door sash 2 so that the impact noise remains. In addition, there also remains a problem that formation of the convexes 13 and the concaves 14 on the outer surface of the connecting wall 8 complicates the structure.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide the glass run having a simple structure, which is capable of sufficiently reducing the bumping sound at the time of the fully closing the door glass.